Memorial for One so Great
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: It was a hard day in the camp that night... memories flooded to their minds... memories of the one they lost... R&R, No Flames Please.... One Shot


**Title:** Memorial For One So Great.

**Summary:** It was a hard day in the camp that night... memories flooded to their minds... memories of the one they lost...  
**Time Plot:** In FOTR, after the fall of Gandalf in Moria.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie.

**Characters:** The fellowship.

**Dedicated to: **Spiritstillonofthecimarro

**A/n- **One shot story. No more chapters will be involved. Hopefully you guys will like this. This was written upon a request and I took it. Hopefully it will be great.

**-:-KerowynGreenleaf-:-**

**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**

It was quite in the camp that night. No one dared to break that silence. The silence of a mourner. Pain tugged at his heart and unshed tears threatened to spill over and onto his cheeks. Legolas hurriedly swiped at his eyes... he had to be strong for them. He watched the ranger come back into the camp and look sadly at the occupants.

"It is time." he said quitely.

Everyone nodded and stood. They began to follow Aragorn... still in their silence. They walked for nearly ten minutes before stopping in a field where a cave was. Flowers grew by it and some came into bloom... blooming for the one they had lost.

"This cave is meant for remembrance of Gandalf the Grey. I feel there is things that we all wish to remember him by..." Aragorn swallowed back a sob in his throat. This was so difficult. "We each get a few moments to look at the things he left behind... then have a few moments to share something, if we wish to say it."

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin walked into the cave. Tears streamed down their face as they looked upon the possessions of their dear departed friend. "Why Gandalf? Why?" Frodo whispered...

Flashback

Frodo sat in the field doing what he normally did... reading. He seemed like he was deep enough into the book that he was not even aware of his surroundings...

"The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can..."

Frodo lifted his head just as the buggy stopped before him. "What is your name stranger?" he asked solemnly.

"Now I feel that is none of your business lad, the question is... what is your name?" Gandalf answered sharply. Anyone would suppose he was being serious... except for that twinkle in his eye.

"Gandalf! Where on earth have you been?" Frodo exclaimed as he jumped into the buggy and hugged his closest friend.

Gandalf chuckled. "Here and there. You know your not my only friend in the world."

End of Flashback

Now he didn't have that friend... why had this happened? Frodo looked over at Sam, he knew it must be as hard on him too... everyone for that matter, but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by what he felt inside.

Sam wiped tears from his mind slipped back to times before... time of his old departed friend...

Flashback

"Samwise Gamgee! Can't you listen for only a moment?" Gandalf asked.

Sam blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry Gandalf."

Gandalf sighed, and looked gently at the young hobbit. "It is quite allright. Now what were you asking?"

"Oh Mr. Gandalf, sir, what are elves like? Is their home as beautifal as the books say? Are they really in trees, and do they have pointy ears, and do they look different then us, and..."

"Slow down, slow down. One question at a time Samwise." Gandalf chuckled. "The elves are very nice my young hobbit, I just got through visiting Lord Elrond of Rivendell and his three sons and the King Thranduil of Mirkwood and his son Legolas."

"That's some odd names they are." Sam noted.

"Odd indeed... but what do you think they would say about Samwise?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the young one.

"They would probably think it odd... wouldn't they?" Sam asked.

End of Flashback

Sam sighed as he remembered that day. He had asked so many questions... but Gandalf only answered that one. Why? He would never know... but for some reason... he felt like it was what he needed. He would miss his friend's advice.

Pippin and Merry followed Sam and Frodo out of the cave. They couldn't stand it anymore. Their hearts were so heavy and all they could do was cry as the memories flooded back to them.

Flashback

"You fool of a Took! Get back here this instant!" Gandalf yelled. "Meriadoc! Come now! Give me a moments rest, I am getting older and it's harder for me to keep getting you out of trouble."

"Trouble? We don't get into trouble." Merry argued. "Pippin gets us into trouble."

"Do not." Pippin argued.

"Do too." Merry looked at his cousin.

"Not."

"Too."

"No--"

"Boys!" Gandalf scolded. "That is quite enough. Until you two can get along properly I don't want to see you together whatsoever. Understood?"

"Fine." Merry rolled his eyes. "Who would want to be with that warg anyway?"

"Orc!" Pippin yelled back.

"BOYS!"

End of Flashback

Gandalf had really taught them that time... they had never argued that badly again.

Boromir walked into the cave and looked down at the items. It was unbelievable. How could Gandalf be dead?

Flashback

"Boromir, Boromir, Boromir. Why do I feel however many times I say it you will still not understand." Gandalf asked.

"Say what?" Boromir asked.

"It's as if your not listening to anything I say!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"What did you say Gandalf?" Boromir looked at the wizard.

Gandalf chuckled and shook his head. "Bored already are we?"

"Yes Gandalf, can't we do something fun?" Boromir asked.

"Sure. Why not? How about me and you take our history lesson outside over lunch?" Gandalf smiled.

"YAY!"

End of Flashback

He had never forgotten that day. Gandalf had helped him in so many ways. He was like his grandfather. Boromir sighed sadly, it was too bad he disapproved of how he turned out. Gandalf would never see him when he changed. He sighed and exited the cave.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gimli. "Go ahead." Aragorn spoke silently.

"No, no, go on ahead. I had not known Gandalf as long as the rest of you... and I'd rather pay my respects out here." Gimli replied.

"That is understandable." Aragorn replied and he and Legolas entered the cave.

Flashback

"Run Estel! Run!" Legolas yelled.

"I am Legolas!" Estel yelled back.

"Get back here with my staff!"

"Oh no! RUN ESTEL!" Legolas yelled as he looked behind him. He heard Gandalf's voice, but...

Legolas and Estel screamed in surprise when they were grabbed and knocked to the ground.

"Uh oh." Legolas whispered as he looked up into the angry face of Gandalf.

"It was his fault!" Estel said as he pointed at Legolas.

"Was it now Estel?" Gandalf asked as he knelt down. "I feel I must punish you both though." he said sternly, but a smiled formed on his face as he began to tickle to the two young children.

"NO GANDALF! NO! STOP!" they laughed.

End of Flashback

The two friends gazed at eachother, knowing they had shared the same memory, then left the cave for the rest of the memorial.

"We are gathered here today to release our grief for our dear, departed, loved one. He was a friend, mentor, father, and grandfather to us all. He was kind, and gentle, but also authoritive. I couldn't count the times he had to get onto me, Legolas, and my brothers as children...I am sure he did the same to you all." Aragorn paused, then continued, "We will all miss him, Ishtari, Mithrandir, Gandalf. We love you, our friend."

Everyone seemed content with the words that were spoken and the door to the cave was closed. Aragorn watched as everyone headed back for the camp, everyone but one that is. "Boromir, will you watch the camp for awhile? I will be but only a few moments."

Boromir nodded sadly, "Take your time." he said then turned to follow the others.

Aragorn walked up a hill and stopped by his friend's side. "Legolas?"

"What is it Estel?" Legolas asked.

"Are you allright mellon-nin?" he asked.

"I will be, after some time. You?" Legolas asked in return.

"I am the same. Memories keep coming to me, flashbacks from the past. I don't know why though." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas nodded, "Everyone is remembering. Even I am Estel." he swallowed the sob that was forming in his throat. "The elves will be greivious when they hear the news of Gandalf."

"Yes, I think they shall. We can not linger long." Aragorn spoke.

"Yes, the hobbits and that dwarf, you need to get them back from Boromir's evil grasp." Legolas smiled. "Gandalf was not too fond of the way he turned out either."

"That is not what I meant. I promised Gandalf something."

Legolas looked at his friend sadly, "What kind of promise, Estel?"

"If anything would happen to him, I was to keep you all safe. I never thought his death would come upon us so though." Estel sighed.

"I also made a promise. To help you with them, and to protect you and Frodo. You both were important to him." Legolas admitted.

"I was made to promise to protect you as well. Gandalf made certain." Aragorn added.

"He was like a grandfather to me. Gandalf helped me through the grief of the death of my nanneth." Legolas whispered sadly, "He helped me through alot of bad times."

"Me as well. I used to love seeing him ome to Rivendell. He would help tell stories with my ada." Estel sighed. "I miss him, and I wish he were here."

"Me too Estel, me too. A star is dimmed, but see how the others around it shine?" Legolas watched Estel nod, then continued, "That means one has faded from earth, Gandalf, but the ones he is with is rejoicing. We can not be selfish and ask him back. The stars would fade from grief."

"But what about us? You immortals can fade from grief as well, and the rest of us can fall into it. Legolas, I want him back." Estel whispered. "I must sound selfish, but I miss him so much."

"Your not selfish. I miss him too, but you one day wil see him again Estel." Legolas replied.

Aragorn smiled, comforted by his friend's words. "Hannon-le, mellon-nin." he smiled and sighed. "I suppose we should head back."

"Yes, I suppose we should. If Gandalf was here he would bite our heads off for leaving them with Boromir." Legolas smiled.

"I think he would." Aragorn laughed and the two walked back to the camp. Memories of their falled friend in their minds.

The End

You never forget one you lost, Gandalf, loving friend and guide.

The Fall of Gandalf with the Battle of the Balrog

Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring


End file.
